The Tale Of Loki
by IcyDarkness99
Summary: Loki Laufeyson is your typical teenage boy except that he's a god, lives on Asgard and his brother is the future king. But when Loki's life is turned upside down he must fight for his kingdom and the girl he loves.


The Tale Of Loki

Chapter One

I sat in class on my first day at Asgard Secondary High School. 'Well this is horrible,' I thought. The teacher had taken an instant disliking to me (I'm guessing because of my brother; Thor) and had sat me up the front next to a cute brunette. Her name was Sigyn, apparently. After seven hours of complete torture, I walked home with my annoying older brother Thor. When we arrived home I fell asleep immediately and slept through dinner and everything. I woke the next day to Thor jumping on my bed yelling, "Come on little bro your gonna be late for drawing day!"

'Oh crap,' were the first words that came to mind. Drawing day was one of the most important days in the Asgardian calendar. It was the day when all 15 year olds were given something to protect, for example, 'God of War', 'God of the Sea' or 'Goddess of Love', you get what I mean. I was hoping for God of war how cool would that be? Well I ran to school and arrived just as that brunette that sat next to me Sigyn was receiving hers. "Sigyn?" The teacher called "Fidelity" "WHAT?!" Screamed Sigyn "I don't want that! I wanted Goddess of war or something!" "SIT DOWN YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE BRAT! YOU WERE CHOSEN FOR THIS ROLE AND YOU WILL DO IT!" Screeched the teacher. Sigyn sat down without another word. "Loki" called the teacher. I was nervous now. "Please let it be war" I muttered. Then she called "Mischief" My jaw dropped. "Mischief? Really? Wow that's not so bad!" I said out loud before I realised I did and clasped my hands over my mouth and didn't say any more. "Mischief." I thought, "I Loki Laufeyson am the God of Mischief." I smirked "This is gonna be fun."

Chapter Two

Later when Thor and I were walking home he asked, "What didja get?" Thor was God of Thunder. "Mischief" I replied. He laughed so hard he was on the ground clutching his stomach. "Your so stupid." I said and walked off. "Hey wait up!" He yelled, "Hey do you like that girl you sit next to in your class? Sign or whatever her name is I saw you staring at her back there." I went bright red my ears where on fire. "Her names Sigyn and no I don't like her." I told him. "HA! You even know her name! He started singing "Loki and Sigyn sittin' in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" "Thor seriously? Your so immature." I yelled at him and ran all the way home without him. Of course I didn't tell Thor that I actually did like her.

Chapter Three

After a full afternoon of trying to avoid Thor and his annoying insults and so called "advice" I was ready… well as ready as I was ever going to be that is. I walked to 27 Hagaboda Avenue, which wasn't that far from my place so it didn't take me that long. I waited out the front of Sigyn's house it was 6:45 so I had 15 minutes to spare and started devising a plan. In the end I ended up throwing pebbles at what I thought was her window-it wasn't her window it turns out it was her older sister's. She opened it and yelled out "Hey you how bout you come with me and not ma stupid sister?" I replied as kindly as I could without getting angry "I think I'll stick with her thanks" " Your loss" she called. At that moment Sigyn walked out the front door "I see you've met my older sister Sif! Don't pay any attention to her I don't." We walked together to the Asgardian Movie Theatre and to my horror saw Thor. "Oh crap," I muttered. I pulled Sigyn behind a tree and told her to be quiet. "Why?" she asked way to loudly. "Because…" I didn't get to finish my sentence before Thor appeared beside me and said, " So this is Sigyn! You didn't tell me she was this cute." I went bright red and so did Sigyn. "I have a sister you know Thor she's single and her names Sif. How bout you go take her to that café down the road or somethin' I'm sure you two will hit it right off!" Sigyn said to my surprise "Really?" asked Thor "Yeah she's home alone right now go say hi." Before you could say Odin's trousers Thor was off down road jogging toward Sigyn's place. "Thanks" I said "Your welcome. Now what movie shall we watch?" she asked.

Chapter Four

After I walked Sigyn home and said goodnight I went to my most favourite and secret place in the whole of Asgard. I call it 'The Mischief Den' but it's really a secret cave that overlooks the water it has amazing views and is always dry and comfortable. So anyway I was sitting on my couch in the mischief den when I heard someone whisper my name over and over. "Loki… Loki… Loki… Loki" I spun around panicking nobody knew about this cave how could someone be here? I convinced myself I was just imagining things, turned back around and closed my eyes. I don't how long I was asleep for but I do remember waking up with four sets of claws stuck in my scalp. "Oww! Get off me you stupid mongrel!" I yelled at the cat that was now curled up on MY couch. It was an odd creature midnight black fur with the brightest green eyes-like mine and very sharp teeth and claws. But it got even weirder then a green-eyed cat- it started talking. "Now I've been on a long journey and I want some fish so get me some pronto before I claw your eyes out." I just stood there gawping. "You keep your mouth open like that and your gonna catch some flies." Not only was it a talking green-eyed cat it was a talking green-eyed SHE cat. "Yes mam!" I said and immediately went and caught some fish. I tossed the fish at the cat and sat on the couch. "What's your name?" I asked. It replied, "Kyri and I am your guardian." Alright if I was gawping before I was seriously gawping now. I Loki Laufeyson had a guardian. A cat guardian the rarest out of all the guardians you could get.

Chapter Five

Well after an extremely weird night I went home and found Thor and Sif in the lounge room eating each other's lips off. Of course being the god of mischief I grabbed the hose turned it on and let it rip. Oh you should have heard them squeal (mostly Thor) next thing I know there's a hammer flyin' toward my head I ducked and it wedged itself in the wall behind me. I knew it was time to go before I had a knife being thrown at my head. I ran down the hallway and locked myself in the toilet. I heard Thor slam his body against the door trying to get in I then realised I was trapped in there.

The only way out was the door to sudden death or the miniscule window above the dunny. I chose the window. I climbed onto the top of the toilet and kicked at the window with my foot the glass shattered ripping my foot to shreds. I dove through the window just as Thor kicked open the door of the toilet and marched in with his hammer ready. I landed in a pile of grass clippings unharmed except for my foot, which hurt a lot. I knew Thor wouldn't stop till he had caught me so I hobbled all the way to Sigyn's house and knocked on the front door. Her parents answered. "Hello Mr and Mrs umm… Valkyrie is it?" I asked "Why hello Loki and yes it is Valkyrie. How may we help you on this lovely evening?" They replied "Umm may I please have Sigyn for an hour or two? I know it's late but its really important we'll be back by midnight at the latest I just want to show her something." I asked to my surprise they said yes and Sigyn came skipping down the stairs looking as beautiful as ever.

"Hello Loki!" She said "Hey Sigyn" I replied. And we took off to the mischief den.

Chapter Six

At mischief den after Sigyn had stopped fussing over my foot I showed her Kyri. Sigyn instantly fell in love with her and after about a minute Kyri was in her lap purring. "I can't believe you did that to Thor and Sif! It's hilarious! They didn't call you Loki God of mischief for nothin' " Sigyn congratulated me. Again I blushed going bright red and with those words she leant over and gave me a peck on the cheek. I almost slipped off the couch and into the floor with happiness. After Sigyn left I didn't have the courage to go home so I just slept on the couch with a spare blanket and Kyri to keep me warm. In the morning Kyri decided to teach me how to summon her when I was in trouble or needed her. "When a guardian is summoned" she said ' We bring with us your special weapon for example Thor's guardian is an Eagle and when he summons him the eagle brings Thor's helmet and hammer. So I'll go out of the cave and I want you to summon me and we'll see what your weapon is." So with that she walked out of the cave tail held high like a victory flag and I recited in my head "Kyri I need you." Kyri appeared out of nowhere right beside me with a golden helmet with horns and a golden sceptre. "Well" She said, " You sure didn't get a bad one"

Chapter Seven

Now with my new weapon and helmet I built up the courage to go back home. I stood out the front door with Kyri on my shoulders, my sceptre tight in my hand and the helmet fitting perfectly on my head. Of course Thor opened the door "The prodigal son has returned has he?" he said coldly "Yes the prodigal son has returned and with good reason." I replied holding his icy gaze. "Have you got some new toys brother? A sceptre, helmet and a little pussy cat?" He scoffed. He was still very angry. "Just let me in Thor seriously." "No." he said "I have a surprise for you brother." And with that he grabbed me by the neck and dragged me to a tree he tied me by the ankles to the branch above my head and grabbed Kyri, my sceptre and the helmet. He picked Kyri up by the scruff of the neck and dangled her above a barrel of water. "Oh revenge is sweet isn't it brother?" he mocked I was screaming now "NO NOT KYRI THOR ANYTHING BUT HER!" He shoved her under the water and held her there. "KYRI!" I screeched. And then to my amazement and bright green light shot out of the barrel it ripped through the grass, my clothes and the rope above me. The rope, the barrel and my clothes lay in piles of ash around the yard, Thor lay sprawled on the ground unconscious. And then of course Sigyn comes jogging down the road. "Why?" I think I awkwardly covered myself by holding a pot plant in front of me I knew I was bright red. Sigyn stood at our drive way gawping and the she doubled over in a fit of giggles. She was laughing so hard she was crying. "May I ask Loki the god of mischief why he is standing naked in his front yard with a pot plant?" She inquired "Umm it's a long story I replied. "Well I always love stories so spill." I sighed there was no getting away from it!

Chapter Eight

The person I hate most in the whole of Asgard has to be Sif Valkyrie. She is the most stuck up, snobby, popular, mean, horrible goddess that ever existed she is the goddess of wheat or the earth or somethin' like that. Being the god of mischief I couldn't help myself when she was lying asleep on our couch. Her golden locks were spread out around her face shimmering in the dull light. So I grabbed the scissors and cut her hair. 15 minutes later I was finished and Sif was bald as an egg. I smirked "Revenge is so sweet isn't it Sif?" I whispered and left the room quickly sprinting to the mischief den trying to get there before she woke up. About roughly an hour later a tiger appeared in my room (I don't know how it just did) bearing a message from Sigyn it said quietly in a low purring voice. "Loki I am Brooklyn Sigyn's guardian my master has told me to ask you what have you done? Thor shall surely kill you now, Sif will rip you apart and you will be an outcast! Why have you done this?! Oh Loki my love don't get me wrong I love you so much but how will I ever see you again after this? That is all she had to say" Said Brooklyn. I nodded dumbly "You may go now Brooklyn" Brooklyn left and I sunk to the couch repeating Sigyn's words over and over in my head "Why have you done this?... why have you done this?..."

Chapter Nine

Roughly about two hours later I had finished writing a very long letter to Sigyn explaining everything.

_Dearest Sigyn,_

_I am sorry but I must leave immediately I am leaving Kyri with you since I cannot take her with me. My father Odin and Thor would only be able to track her power to me on the human planet Earth. I depart for Earth tonight with no chance of returning I am so sorry but I cannot. Please look after Kyri, my sceptre and my helmet. I also have to apologise I have stolen your locket yes I know I am a stupid jerk for doing that but I needed a little piece of you with me. Now Sigyn you must understand that you cannot follow me if you do you shall surely die and that is the last thing I want. YOU MUST NOT FOLLOW ME! Anyway Siggie I must say goodbye now for it is almost midnight the time I shall leave. My heart will stay here in Asgard with you forever never forget that and I may be the god of mischief but I still have a heart yes that may be surprising but I do. Goodbye Sigyn goddess of fidelity I hope we will meet again someday for I love you and want you to some day be my wife if I ever see you again of course. Now I must really go always remember I love you with all my heart._

_Love Loki_

Well I thought it was long. Anyway I walked to Sigyn's house and slipped it through her mailbox. I then walked to the portal of the worlds and as I stood before the portal to earth I had a last look at Asgard the only world I had known all my life. I closed my eyes slipped my hand into my pocket grasped Sigyn's locket and the picture of her and stepped into the unknown never to return.

Chapter Ten

Wow. It's the only word that can describe earth it's beautiful in its own way. As soon as I got to earth I sat on a rock and bawled my eyes out then I'm not quite sure what happened because before I can say Odin's underpants someone hit me over the head hard. I woke up dizzy and hearing strange voices, "He must only be 15 or so…" "He might be dangerous!" "He doesn't look like he's from around here does he?" "He looks so odd!" I groaned "Go away the lot of you" People started whispering, "He's awake! Quick get the doctor! Bring the surgeon, Ring the police!" Whatever those were. "Get that cat out of here! Its so unhygienic!" I heard someone yell. "Cat" I thought, it made me think of Kyri. My eyes snapped open. "Kyri!" I yelled. And there she was at the foot of my bed green eyes trained on me. "What are you doing here you stupid cat I left you with Sigyn!" "Yes well you summoned me in your sleep stupid." She hissed, "Why did you leave?" She was very angry. Then I remembered where we were, on earth and I was speaking to a cat that was speaking back in front of a ton of humans. "Oh crap," I muttered. I looked around every pair of eyes were trained on Kyri and I. Kyri managed to make them forget that we existed and we left the weird building with the strange people. Right into the middle of some sort of road with carriages pulled without horses. I couldn't help but stare and when one came hurtling straight at me I realised it wasn't going to stop. I held my hand out and said, "I command you to stop." And it did. I knew that had always been one of my powers but I hadn't known till then how strong it was. It seemed on earth my powers were three times as better as they were on Asgard. I smirked "This is going to be fun." I

Whispered, "I am the god of mischief after all."

Chapter Eleven

When I turned the corner I did not expect to see a young girl being backed into a corner by a man four times her size. She was trying to scream but his hand was covering her mouth and I heard him saying "Come on sweetie stop ya screamin' its hurtin' ma ears, bloody hell you're a little banshee. Oh wouldja shut it girl?" I walked up silently behind him and kneed him in the balls before getting Kyri to tie him up with one of her power things. I walked over to the girl who now was curled up with her knees to her chest in the corner. "Hey are you alright?" I asked she looked up cautiously, she looked about my age but that face it looked familiar… "SIGYN!" I cried, "What the hell are you doing here?" "Loki?" she asked she looked up again saw it was me for real and threw herself into my arms. We stood there hugging each other for what felt like forever I never wanted it to end but unfortunately it did. I helped Sigyn walk to something I actually recognised -a Park. We sat on the park bench-watching people walk by staring at us. I noticed a sign near us it read "YOU ARE IN BROOKLYN" "Hey girly" I said, "Guess where we are." "Where?" She asked I replied "Brooklyn, speaking of Brooklyn where is he?" "I left him behind." She whispered sadly "That's why your powers weren't working! Cause your guardian isn't here! Quick summon him!" I heard Sigyn whisper quietly "Brooklyn I need you." And Brooklyn appeared right beside her, both Kyri and Sigyn rushed to hug him. "BROOKLYN!" they screamed. Brooklyn started purring and rolled on his back so they could scratch his tummy. "Hey Brooklyn." I said. "Oh hello Loki it is a pleasure to meet you and Kyri again." He said in his posh tiger voice. "Well," I said, "Let's get started!"

Chapter Twelve

That night Sigyn, Kyri, Brooklyn and I stayed in a run-down warehouse type thing. Brooklyn and I laid some old mattresses and blankets on the floor. The others went to sleep straight away but I stayed up for a bit just staring up at the stars thinking about home and what I had done. They would be watching me now mum, dad and Thor I missed them, yes even Thor. I sighed, got up and walked over to a patch of mattress I had bagsed earlier and fell into a deep and restless sleep. I dreamed of Thor and his hammer smashing me to pieces and men in hooded suits taking Kyri and Sigyn away from me and using Brooklyn as piece of art on their wall. In other words it was horrible. I woke up to Kyri sleeping on my head I pushed her off and I swear she farted. Sigyn and Brooklyn were talking and already eating. "Beef jerky?" I asked "Its all we have." Sigyn replied. I shrugged and tore at a piece with my teeth. It wasn't that bad actually. "So what do we do now?" asked Kyri. "We stay under the radar for a few months and then try to get you three home." I replied, "Where staying with you so don't get your hopes up." Said Sigyn. I sighed I knew I wouldn't win. "Whatever." I replied, "Well lets enrol in school Siggie." I smirked and she grinned back. "This is gonna be fun." I thought.

Chapter Thirteen

That afternoon Sigyn and I left the guardians at the warehouse and walked to the nearest high school. We walked into the office and met an old lady called Bev who told us to sit down and wait for the principal. We sat and waited for what seemed like hours, finally we were invited into the principal's office were he told us to sit. "What are your names?" He asked "Loki and Sigyn." I replied "And what is yours?" I asked "Mr Lawley and how old are you two?" he asked "Where 16 in year ten." I replied "And you wish to enrol?" He asked, "Yes please!" said Sigyn very enthusiastically. Mr Lawley blinked stupidly and said a sarcastic ok. "Please get your parents to come in and sign the form, we cant let you enrol until you do." He said, Sigyn and I looked at each other and gawped. But then I had an excellent plan. Smirking I said, "Sure Mr Lawley we'll get them to come in later today while were at our grandparents house!" "Ok I'll see them later then goodbye Loki and Sigyn, was it?" He asked "Yes sir and farewell!" Sigyn yelled as she walked out the door.

Later…

"Loki are you sure this is going to work?" Sigyn asked as she sat on the mattress stroking Brooklyn I replied, "Yes I'm absolutely positive that this will work! I should know it's my power after all." "You know I never knew you were a shape shifter before this." She said, "Well I'm almost ready now." I said tying the last knot around Kyri's "collar" (it was really just rope) "Are you ready for this?" I asked her. She nodded nervously and clutched my hand I gave it a quick squeeze and told her to shut her eyes. She did and I concentrated on a shape, and felt the familiar burning sensation run through my veins and then it was over.

Chapter Fourteen

I looked over at Sigyn and to my horror saw her collapsed on the ground, dead "SIGYN!" I screamed "SIGYN WAKE UP!" The shape shifting had been to strong for her if I had known I wouldn't have done it and now it's my fault she's dead. I held her in my arms and cried for what seemed like forever every tear landing on her beautiful face. I wiped them carefully off with my sleeve but it just smeared them even more. I leant down and moved her hair away from her face and kissed her for the last time. When I pulled away I saw a green glow spreading from her lips all the way round her body and she started coughing and spluttering. I almost cried for joy then she vomited in my lap. "I'm so sorry girly, I'm so sorry I shouldn't have made you try without warning you." I said "Loki…" she whispered and then fell asleep. I let her sleep and shape shifted myself into a middle aged man and walked to the school. After I had enrolled Sigyn and I in high school and changed back into my normal self I walked back home to the warehouse. Sigyn was still asleep so I quietly sought out Kyri and talked to her for a while with Brooklyn before going to bed and falling into a restless sleep. My brain replaying Sigyn dying over and over again torturing me.

Chapter Fifteen

I didn't let Sigyn out of my sight for the next week before school started. I made sure she had everything she needed and kept her, Brooklyn and Kyri happy. It was tough work but I managed. Then it was time- time to face reality and go to the mortal's high school. We went shopping and bought everything we needed for school, clothes, books, bags, pencils, pens etc. Then we walked the 5 km's to the school. As Sigyn and I stood hand in hand at the front gate she gave me a quick peck on the cheek, whispering as she did "We'll be fine hey?" and then we took a step into hell.

2 hours later…

"Hey lover boy that ya girlfriend over there?" a stuck up jock sneered. "What do you care?" I yelled back "Dude she's hot. If you don't want her I'll have her." He smirked and started walking over to Sigyn. I felt my blood boiling and I stopped him in his tracks freezing him to the floor with my mind. I walked over to him punched him in the face and said loudly. "She's mine, back off you mewling quim." I grabbed Sigyn by the arm and walked out of the corridor and into class.

Chapter Sixteen

Later that night I sported a huge black eye and various bruises but I still had Sigyn, which was all that mattered. She's angry with me for fighting with Kade the big, buff, stuck up jock over her. I felt good though 'cause I won. I smirked every time I thought about it. As soon as we got home to the warehouse Sigyn yelled at me and stalked off to the roof she needed space so I let her go. I started cooking dinner with the help of Kyri; Brooklyn had gone to try coaxing Sigyn back down from the roof. I sniffed the air "Mmm pasta." I sighed, "Nothin' beats pasta ay Kyri?" Kyri nodded her head but was to busy trying to catch a rat that had snuck in through the crack in the bottom of the door.

I felt real bad for making Sigyn angry so I snuck up behind her on the roof and recited her favourite song to her.

_Oh love, love is a feeling that you fear , But if you open up, know I won't let you fall my dear , Under the surface we're all just the same , Follow me darling, for you I'll be brave , Oh love, love is a feeling that you fear_

_Take your time , I'll be here waiting for you_

_I won't let you go when your worlds in the dark , You can keep borrowing my heart , Even your fear won't keep us apart , You can keep borrowing my heart , Take it or leave it, it's yours to decide , break it or keep it, you're safe, And I won't let you go when your worlds in the dark , You can keep borrowing , borrowing my heart_

_Love, when will you lend yourself to me? Oh if you give it up , I promise I'll return it to you safely_

_But under the surface we're all just the same , Follow me darling, for you I'll be brave , Oh love, when will you lend _

_yourself to me?_

_Take your time; I'll be here waiting for you_

_I won't let you go when your worlds in the dark, You can keep borrowing my heart, Even your fear won't keep us apart , You can keep borrowing my heart , Take it or leave it, it's yours to decide , Break it or keep it, you're safe, And I won't let you go when your worlds in the dark, You can keep borrowing , borrowing my heart._

Sigyn smiled the biggest smile I've ever seen her do and she rushed up and gave me a huge hug. "I love you Loki Laufeyson." She whispered in my ear. "So much."

Then I carried her downstairs and we had our pasta and went straight to bed. I was asleep before my head hit the pillow. Sigyn on the other hand knew it was Loki's birthday the next day and with the help of Brooklyn and Kyri they decorated the warehouse and wrapped both bought and handmade presents.

Chapter Seventeen

As Sigyn tied the last knot on the last present she heard a bin being knocked over outside. "BANG!" Sigyn reached inside her bag and pulled out two metal cylinders and a flat circle. She put the first cylinder on her back and a black quiver emerged, she tapped the second one and a shiny, black bow burst out. Sigyn then twisted the flat circle and an arm and fingerguard wrapped themselves around her forearm and fingers. Sigyn notched a black arrow with green feathers onto her bowstring and pulled the string back to the corner of her mouth. She walked out the front door of the warehouse into the dark and saw to her astonishment a buff Asgardian standing there with a golden sword glinting in the moonlight. He smirked and said "I am Ronan, once but no longer of Asgard, and I come in peace." He laid down his sword and stepped back putting his hands up in surrender. Sigyn did not lower her bow she didn't trust Ronan in the slightest. "Loki…" She called but didn't get to finish her sentence as someone behind her clasped their hand over her mouth. Sigyn bit down hard and kicked even harder. The man let go and Sigyn killed him with one arrow, Ronan ran up with his golden sword and brought it down on her thigh Sigyn screamed and let loose and arrow. As soon as it left her bow she knew it would miss. The arrow buried itself deep into Ronan's upper arm and he yelled but still managed to tackle Sigyn to the ground. He pinned down her arms with his huge hands and sat on her, Sigyn was still screaming when he brought down his huge fist on her head knocking her unconscious.

Chapter Eighteen

Loki woke up on the morning of his birthday and immediately knew something was wrong. His hand went to the dagger on his belt and he pulled it from its sheath. He walked quietly around the warehouse checking every door, nook and cranny when he found every room empty he went outside. That's when he saw the body, the arrows and the blood. Loki gasped, He pulled the arrow from the mans neck and looked at it closely he noticed the three green stripes near the tip and knew that it was Sigyn's arrow. When Loki turned around he saw the note nailed to the door, He ripped it from the door and read it.

_Loki,_

_My name is Ronan Jackson and I am not your friend. The archer Sigyn on the other hand is and if you want her back in one piece and not in a tiny box with your name on it you will listen to what I have to say. I do not want your money or your powers but your so-called father Odin. I want him dead and I want Asgard. And you Loki Laufeyson are going to help me. If you plan on telling Thor, Odin or anyone else about this it's simple Sigyn dies. I will return Sigyn when I have your father dead at my feet while sitting in his throne. In 5 days I will meet you at the top of the empire state building with your fathers sceptre at midnight. Also don't even think about coming after us. One you'll never find her and two I'll cut her arm off and send it to you in the mail. Five days Loki Laufeyson, five days. Yours not truly,_

_Ronan Jackson_

_P.S If you don't show up I'll push her off the side…_


End file.
